1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dye application devices and more particularly pertains to a new hair dye applicator for mixing dye gel and peroxide as needed and applying the mixture on the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair dye application devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair dye application devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,889; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,298; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,407; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,839; U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,447; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 314,840.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair dye applicator. The inventive device includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall and a pair of lateral side walls. A cartridge comprises a first tubular member and a second tubular member coupled together. Each of the tubular members has an open first end and a closed second end. Each of the second ends of the tubular member has a hole extending therein. An annular lip is integrally coupled to the second end and encompasses the holes in the second end. Dye gel is positioned in one of the tubular members and peroxide activator is positioned in the other of the tubular members. A coupling member removably couples the first end of the cartridge to the front wall of the housing. A generally hollow rod and has open first and second ends. A bracket member releasably secures the first end of the rod to the second end of the cartridge. The second end of the rod extends into and is fluidly coupled to a manifold. A plurality of conduits is fluidly coupled to and extends away from the front side of the manifold. An actuator assembly forces the gel dye and peroxide activator out of the cartridge and into the manifold.
In these respects, the hair dye applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing dye gel and peroxide as needed.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hair dye application devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new hair dye applicator construction wherein the same can be utilized for mixing dye gel and peroxide as needed.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hair dye applicator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hair dye application devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair dye applicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hair dye application devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall and a pair of lateral side walls. A cartridge comprises a first tubular member and a second tubular member coupled together. Each of the tubular members has an open first end and a closed second end. Each of the second ends of the tubular member has a hole extending therein. An annular lip is integrally coupled to the second end and encompasses the holes in the second end. Dye gel is positioned in one of the tubular members and peroxide activator is positioned in the other of the tubular members. A coupling member removably couples the first end of the cartridge to the front wall of the housing. A generally hollow rod and has open first and second ends. A bracket member releasably secures the first end of the rod to the second end of the cartridge. The second end of the rod extends into and is fluidly coupled to a manifold. A plurality of conduits is fluidly coupled to and extends away from the front side of the manifold. An actuator assembly forces the gel dye and peroxide activator out of the cartridge and into the manifold.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new hair dye applicator apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hair dye application devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hair dye applicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hair dye application devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new hair dye applicator which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new hair dye applicator which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hair dye applicator economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator for mixing dye gel and peroxide as needed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator which includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall and a pair of lateral side walls. A cartridge comprises a first tubular member and a second tubular member coupled together. Each of the tubular members has an open first end and a closed second end. Each of the second ends of the tubular member has a hole extending therein. An annular lip is integrally coupled to the second end and encompasses the holes in the second end. Dye gel is positioned in one of the tubular members and peroxide activator is positioned in the other of the tubular members. A coupling member removably couples the first end of the cartridge to the front wall of the housing. A generally hollow rod and has open first and second ends. A bracket member releasably secures the first end of the rod to the second end of the cartridge. The second end of the rod extends into and is fluidly coupled to a manifold. A plurality of conduits is fluidly coupled to and extends away from the front side of the manifold. An actuator assembly forces the gel dye and peroxide activator out of the cartridge and into the manifold.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator that keeps the gel dye and peroxide separate until needed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hair dye applicator that has fins within the rod for thoroughly mixing the gel day and the peroxide.